Stormy Nights
by Levibottombitch
Summary: Yata's long going fear of storms is his only weakness. But when a simple call from Fushimi and a bit of a fight to keep him away (with fail) He forgets about the loud thunder growling outside his window :FushimixMisaki one shot.(M FOR SOME YAOI IN THIS BITCH! :3)


Yata lay in his nice warm bed listening uncomfortable to the pitter patter of the heavy rain drops hitting his window. His room lighting up every now and then from the lightning. He had his face burred under his blanket wanting the storm that flooded outside to pass, to no more disrupt his night. "_I fucking hate storms." _He jumps from the sudden crackle of thunder echoing through his room. "THAT'S IT!" Yata yells to himself, Pulling out his headphones from the drawer in his bed side table. Placing them on his head roughly and sighing to himself in satisfaction. He was going to get past this storm alone wither he wanted to or not. Normally he would have called Fushimi hours ago to keep him company, but that usually ended up with him waking up sore all over his body. No need for that.

Looking for his phone under his blankets he swipes his arms back and forth across his sheets, Remembering that he had left it in his backpack. When coming home he was to consumed in crawling into bed after the long exhausting day he had, looking for the murderer of one of his best friends. Yata hadn't got a lot of sleep the past two weeks, Decided to take a break today after Izumo and Rikio flamed him for over exerting himself. Deciding to shut them up and head home. Which wasn't really a bad idea, he was minutes from passing out for days now. Rolling to his side with a grumble, he threw his legs over the side of his bed, pulling the rest of his body up swaying back and forth a bit when finally he sat up. He jumped off the edge plating his feet on the ground, dragging them across the room to his backpack he had lazily thrown when he first came in.

"Ugh, god dammit where did I put that damn thing!" yelling at his self in frustration he finds his slim flip phone, reaching for it, it rings before he fully grabs it. "what the hell..." Yata already knew who is was, hoping to be wrong he flips it open, maybe it was Mikoto?

"hello?" He answers with full annoyance in his voice. "_they probably want me to come back to homra to do more shit for their lazy asses"_

"Misaki~"

"Oh god dammit Fushimi!"

"why are up so late? Can't sleep hmm? As I suspected, my little Misaki can't handle storms on his own, Shall I come to your rescue?

"No!"

"oohh Misaki, I love when you try to act tough~"

"Dammit Fushimi, what do you want?!"

"I already told you, I want to save my poor little harmless Misaki"

Yata took the phone away from his face with a frown and looked at it with disgust, He didn't need Fushimi to come over tonight. They just had an 'evening' last night, once was enough for his taste.

"Fushimi I don't need you, I'm going to bed!"

"Mmm that sounds nice, I'll be there in a few to keep you company.." Yata could hear the sly smile in his voice. Irritated the hell out of him.

"Don't even think about it, I need sleep tonight dammit!"

"Oh so you think if I come over there will be more then just sleeping?"

"Well fucking of course!"

"Okay, I'll be over in a few~!"

"NO FUSHIMI I'M GOING TO BED!" Before Yata could finish his sentence the line went blank, Fushimi blatantly disregarding Yata's words. He threw his phone back in his backpack and zipped it up, Ran to his apartment door and locked it. Lazily crawled back in bed covering his head with the blankets once more. Sighing heavily to himself, he knew he was expecting to hear Fushimi at the door in no time at all. Wanting nothing to do with him he closes his eyes ignoring the storm outside and begun to feel his eyelids grow heavy, The sound of the rain was some what soothing, it was the lightning and thunder Yata couldn't stand. Few minutes later of silence, he was asleep.

A loud crash made Yata's eyes pop open, He knew he was no longer alone. "God dammit, why is your room so messy?"

"Leave me alone!" tightening his grip on this blanket that covered his face he heard a small click and a dim light seep through the thin fabric.

"Oh Misaki, you look like a child"

"LEAVE!"

He felt Fushimi's hand grip the top corner of the blanket and yanked it from above him, throwing it on the ground. His eyes rest on the small red head curled up in a ball with his eyes tightly shut. Yata still wore his jeans and long sleeve shirt, he didn't bother changing before retreating to bed that night.

"Fuck you Fushimi!"

"I love when you fight back!"

Fushimi looks down on Yata who now sat on his knees punching Fushimi in the gut. He bent down and grabbed his chin making him look on to his face. Yata's face grew red as Fushimi's eyebrow lifted with a grin. "Oh baby, you're flush.." He bends down and places his cold lips on Yata's flaming cheeks, making them take a deeper red.

"I didn't want you to come!" Breaking his face away from Fushimi's tight grip and bent down to grab his blanket, throwing it over himself to hide from the light that burnt his eyes, and more so to get away from the pervert that stood before him.

"You know you wanted me to come over, You always need me on nights like these."

"I was perfectly fine without you!"

"You had yourself curled up on a ball under the covers, you clearly needed me."

Yata felt Fushimi sit beside him on the bed and a few loud thumbs from him taking his boots off. He lifted the blanket off his eyes to see what he was doing. "Get the fuck out of here!" Yata watched as Fushimi, still in full uniform, the blue coat tails laying under him. Fushimi lifts his arms off his coat laying it over Yata. He could smell the stiff scent from his cologne. It smelt awful ,but nostalgic. He wore the same cologne every night they spent together, it wasn't a pleasant smell but it made Yata smile.

Fushimi was up again in a moment and walked slowly to the light switch. "Why the hell did you turn it on in the first place ass hole? You nearly burnt my eyes out."

"Your room is such a mess, I wasn't sure how to maneuver through it without killing my self." Fushimi replied in his soft hush voice that gave Yata the chills. "Whatever, I'm going to bed!" Yata rolls to his side, facing his back towards to the tall black hared boy that stood motionless at his bedside, feeling his eyes burning into his back.

Yata heard Fushimi sigh to himself and a loud zip. A few moments later, he felt his cold body lay next to his as if it belonged there. Yata shivered when his hand touched Fushimi's bare back. "Why... are you so freezing?" Yata whispered.

"If you couldn't tell Misaki, it's kinda raining outside.."

"But... you're almost frozen." Yata rolled back to face Fushimi who lay with his head propped up on a pillow with his eyes closed and his mouth open. He looked peaceful and almost comfortable being next to Yata. Silence took the air while Yata stared at his face. It was smooth and expressionless. Maybe he had fallen asleep? He didn't say another word.

"Fushimi?"

"Hmm?" He hums lightly making Yata blush from how beautiful it sounded.

"Why do you always have to be such a pain in my ass?"

"Cause.." Was his only reply.

Yata sat up still, "Cause? That's your excuse?"

"I have nothing to say, You're simply the center of my attention. But I have no way of expressing it."

"Whatever pervert." Yata begun to get up from his bed Placing one knee over Fushimi. "I'm going to sleep on the couch" He grumbled. Before he could escape Fushimi had a hold of his waste. He pulled him back down on top of him, Yata now straddling the thin man. His knees begin to shake when he feels his body sit up. Fushimi wraps his arms behind Yata's back and sits up, Nuzzling his face into his neck. "Don't Fushimi" Yata trying not to moan when he feels his painful nips at his collar. Fushimi lick the bruises he left on Yata's pale skin.

"Misaki." Fushimi breathed heavy on his neck as his fingertips found their way to the seam of Yata's shirt, trailing them lightly down to the bottom. Lifting it a bit to get his hand inside. Yata flinched as his cold hand found its way to his stomach. Yata tried as hard as he could not to make a noise, when a soft groan left his throat. Fushimi's mouth found Yata's before anymore could be said, He bit his bottom lip making Yata breath heavy into his mouth, his eyes tightly shut and his face flushed red. Fushimi licked Yata's bottom lip and lifted his face away.

His eyes glazed over with ecstasy looking upon the small boy on top of him, His long red messy hair with his usual beanie absent, his hair covered his eyes when Yata looked down onto Fushimi's stomach, his hands resting on the thin waste. His grip tight around the visible bone. Fushimi was freezing under Yata's warm body. With a chuckle Fushimi tilted his face down trying to make eye contact with Yata. With fail he again grabs his chin making him look up, Yata's eyes still shut with his lips slightly parted.

Fushimi lifted his face to him and kissed his jaw line watching as Yata's face took an expression that pleased him. He made a trail to his lips once more, kissing him hungrily as Yata replied aggressively. The two sat with their lips planted on to each other, fighting for dominance, Yata fell submissive, letting Fushimi's warm tongue enter his mouth, whirling it around making Yata breath heavy once again.

"No Fushimi, Seriously that's enough." He groans lightly into Fushimi's mouth as he begins to take his shirt off, breaking the kiss to lift it over his head. His mouth finds Yata's chest and begins to bite hard, leaving dark purple bruises on the light skin, Fushimi licks the bruises again Yata's hands find their way into his long black hair, Gripping at it in chunks.

Fushimi begins to grind his groan into Yata's Making the boy yelp in need of more. The friction of his jeans rubbing against his member made him hard, Fushimi could feel it throb on top of him, He fastens the pace making their groans throb against each others. Yata let out a loud cry while Fushimi bit hard onto his side, breaking the skin, small specks of blood trickle to the surface. Yata rips Fushimi's face away from his body and plants his lips hard onto his. He pushes him down pulling Fushimi's hands above his head, gripping at his wrists hard, making his hands turn white. Fushimi groans lightly as Yata takes charge of his body.

He lifts his hands wonder aimlessly around his chest while he bites Fushimi's neck, sucking on the marks his teeth left. He hears Fushimi moan shake as his chest shivers as he continued on. Yata looks on to Fushimi's pleased face and kisses him once more on his lips. letting go of his wrists he intertwines his fingers into his black hair. Taking advantage of Yata's softness he grabs hold of his waste and throws him on the other side of the bed roughly.

Fushimi then straddles the small boy and places his hands on his member, rubbing it aggressively through his pants making Yata whimper in pleasure. Yata begun bucking his hips into Fushimi's, Lifting his groan to his, grinding them together once more. Fushimi pushes his waste back down folding his legs under him, now riding his dick onto his making them both moan in unison. Fushimi gets off of Yata and crawls down to where his face was at his pant line. He stuck his hand into Yata's jeans and grasped his member firmly and begun to jerk him off

Yata's body went wild, his hands flew up to his face trying to cover his mouth from his moans as Fushimi's pace grew faster, Yata's hand flung to fushimi's hair almost ripping out a chunk as he screamed in ecstasy. Fushimi complied and released his grip, His hands trailed to his zipper as he slowly lowered it. Yata lay in silence biting his lower lip waiting anxiously for more.

As his pants and boxers were ripped off and flung to the other side of the room Fushimi grabbed on to his hard throbbing member again, Sucking on the tip as he jerked the shaft. Yata bucking his hips making Fushimi take more of it in his mouth. He whirled his tongue around the shaft and bit the tip hard enough to make Yata scream once more. Yata couldn't control his body anymore. He bucked once more making him take his entire throbbing cock to the back of his throat. Fushimi continued to suck hard lightly nibbling the sides and with a loud groan from Yata, His hands push his head down further and gripping on, His legs shake as he releases his hot fluid into Fushimi's mouth.

"Fuck.." Yata sighed in between breaths. "Well, that was rude." Fushimi looked onto Yata's pleased face and whipped his mouth with a smirk curled up on his lips. "I'm not fully done with you yet." Fushimi bends down and kisses Yata's shaking lips as he takes off his pants. He flips Yata over and pulls his member into his hands as he begins to jerk his self lightly. Fushimi bends down and bites Yata's back leaving more bruises on his paper white skin. Leaving marks was the one thing Yata truly hated in Fushimi, He could never have a clean get away. As Fushimi reaches into the drawer next to Yata's bed and pulls out a small tube of lube, he could hear Yata whimper. "Please Fushimi!"

"Oh my little Misaki, you and I both know you love this part..." His soft voice whispers in Yata's ears warmly. Yata can once again hear the grin in his voice making him blush. Fushimi's hands find their way to Yata's thigh's lifting his body off the bed. he rubs the slick liquid on his member and throws the bottle across the room, forgotten like the rest of the boys clothing.

Fushimi lowers his cock to Yata, softly placing the tip in his tight hole below. Yata cries loud when he pushes a bit more inside of him. "FUCK Fushimi, Gentle you asshole! Last time I couldn't sit for a week!" Fushimi pushes his hard throbbing rob deep into the small red hared boy, watching his head whip up as he screamed. Yata was as tight as ever. Fushimi slowly thrusts himself out and back in, Hearing the low cry's continue to escape Yata's throat. He kept a steady slow pace for a while, Waiting for Yata to beg for more. His finger tips trail up and down the boys rips, watching goosebumps rise all on his back. Fushimi stays silent when he hears Yata mummer something lowly.

"I'm sorry?" With a grin, Fushimi intertwines his fingers into Yata's red hair.

"I said faster dammit!" Yata yelled making Fushimi almost laugh. He grips on to the red hair and pulls his face up as he thrust his dick deeper into him. He picks up his pace going deeper and rougher on the boy "Fushimi!" Yata wails. Fushimi loved hearing the small perfect boy moan his name. He picks up the pace more, making the bed hit against the wall with every deep thrust he gave Yata. Yata bent down biting his pillow not wanting to make to much noise. He grips on the the head board as Fushimi dug his nails into his back, dragging them down leaving deep red marks. Some of which bleed. Fushimi grabbed Yata's hair again and pulled his face up. "Scream my name my little crow"

Yata's trying not to moan. He felt Fushimi's hard prick inside him, he felt it throbbing against his tight walls. "Fushimi.." He said in a low wail. Making Fushimi pick up the pace again. "Fushimi!" He wailed louder as he got deeper and deeper in. "Scream my name." Fushimi whispered in reply biting the side of his lip not knowing how much longer he could last. He exited out of Yata and flipped the boy to his back, lifting his thighs to his waste. With a wide Smile He pushes his cock inside Yata, watching his eyes shut. Yata's cheeks were red and he was out of breath. He was biting onto his lower lip hard enough to make him bleed. Fushimi lowered his hand down around Yata's member, Jerking him off fast to match his hip thrusts. Yata's eyes sprang open as he screamed Fushimi's name loud enough for the people on the streets to hear. Fushimi stuck his rob deep into the boy once more cumming inside him as Yata came at the same time.

Fushimi exited the boy for the last time and dropped his body on top of him. "My little Misaki can take more than I can remember."

"Shut up." he sighed locking his fingers between Fushimi's. The two lay naked next to each other as the rain continued to pound on the window. Lighting and thunder hit and Fushimi could feel the boy flinch under him. "Still afraid of a little thunder storm as I presumed." He whispered under his breath as he kissed Yata gentle, Curling up next to his small body and falling asleep with his head nuzzled into Yata's neck.

* * *

**well I wrote it out of boredom and I've never really written yaoi before. WHY NOT TRY IT OUT WITH MISAKI AND FUSHIMI! My one and only boyxboy OTP. Like it, Hate it, Love it, Want to slit my throat for writing such a terrible thing? GO FOR IT IN THE REVIEWS cause well I'm pretty sure I'm never going to write something like this again. So feedback on something like this is cool I guess.  
**


End file.
